runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Runiverse in the Real World
The Runiverse is the largest group of stories in the wiki. As many of these are presented in the form of films or TV series it is appropriate to have an article about their influence on the real world. This page is an alternate history. Inspiration Although Andrew Gower was an undergraduate in our world, in this Runiverse-affected world he took a course in Media Studies, which he graduated in. The course did not affect his personal life much - DeviousMUD and RuneScape were made and released - although he did release a number of low quality B-movies that earned him some money and access to some of the lower circles in film-making. He also made a science fantasy TV series, Wunderkind!, that was released in 2000 - and cancelled the same year. Nevertheless, Gower made enough money to update the game, drawing a slightly larger fan base. In 2000, Gower realized that if he could make revenue from membership fees, then surely he could make more money from both the members and the free players by releasing a film series. Recruiting his brothers and scouring England for acting talent, as well as successfully being able to hire a number of eminent film stars, Andrew Gower began the scriptwriting of what would later become known as Battle of Asgarnia. The films were based upon fan fiction, and they contacted several of the writers. A man known as Bob Vile was the first to jump at this, and helped with the story writing, and cast hiring. Battle of Asgarnia: The starting point Peacekeepers The main villains of the film, the Scorpozi, were invented by Bob Vile, who worked with Gower in producing Wunderkind!. He had also helped animating them, for the Scorpozi had to be completely CGI. The producers found that creating the Dragon Armour was particularly challenging, but eventually settled on having about ten extras playing soldiers who were then copied using CGI. Staff of Power Commander Zantroz was a tough character to create. Bob Vile invented him, but when the costume was made, the actor inside was virtually covered in prosthetics. Several adjustments had to be made, with hydraulics within the suit (to make the extra limbs and tentacles move). In the end, the suit was quite heavy, and thus could only be used for close-ups. In other shots, Zantroz was CGI, especially when he was running. There was another actor, who provided the voice for Zantroz. The other Arbiters had to be CGI, due to how expensive one costume was. The costume was recycled for different Arbiters in close-up shots, with different decoration added either in reality or with CGI. The Hydraxites and Karazahn had to be CGI as well, but for close-up shots, two prosthetic masks were made for Hydraxor and Karaza. The producers went to the creators of Heroes to deal with Jenifer and Chris's powers, and used some of their costume designers for the ceremonial Mayaki robes. Bank Heist Hardly any special effects was needed for this film, due to the fact it had no sci-fi elements. This film was almost given a much higher age-rating that it has now when the blood-bath scene was included. The rating was lowered when that storyline was taken out. Regicide Angeror made his first debut here. He was completely CGI. The Prototype was made using an entirely new costume design made out of tin. Souls of the Damned Many villains from previous films returned, and luckily, all the costumes could be re-used. Revenge of the Alone Ones With Angeror changing, Bob Vile managed to successfully get licensing to use the Xenomorph. Angeror was again CGI. John Simm, who played John Dixon in the last film, was assigned to play The Assassin and the other actor, Dereck Ridell, was moved to The Traveller. category:Runiverse Category:Movies